The Surviving Sayians Arrive on Earth
by Riciao Zaber
Summary: This story is a little fiction about if there were surviving sayians and they came to earth. The fight with Buu just ended 2 years ago and two sayians arrive on earth.
1. Prolougue

Riciao Zaber: He, along with his best friend, Akura were surviving sayian kids after Frieza's attack on the saiyan race. Riciao's father was one of King Vegeta's loyal soldiers. His father spoiled him, but at the same time trained him as he grew up. At the age of 12, that's when Frieza's attack began. Riciao, Akura and other sayian children were sent out to an unknown planet. Not many children lived through the attack as their capsules were being shot down by enemy waves. 3 or more capsules arrived on the unknown planet succesfully, and Riciao was one of them. The planet was a forest and also desert planet sort of speak. For the first few weeks, Riciao looked around for surviving sayians. For awhile he began losing hope of ever finding his bestfriend, Akura; however, it seemed Akura found him first. For their first week together, they made a final conclusion that no one else was alive besides them. During that week, they encountered alien life forms and was forced to defend themselves. These battles motivated them to train and find a way off the strange planet.

Akura Kin: Riciao's best friend and ally who traveled and trained with Riciao on the unknown planet as they grew up and grew stronger, later on becoming Super Sayians. The highest level they've exceeded is Super Sayian 3. Akura is a bit more powerful than Riciao.

Chapter: The Arrival


	2. Chapter 1

Riciao Zaber: He, along with his best friend, Akura were surviving sayian kids after Frieza's attack on the saiyan race. Riciao's father was one of King Vegeta's loyal soldiers. His father spoiled him, but at the same time trained him as he grew up. At the age of 12, that's when Frieza's attack began. Riciao, Akura and other sayian children were sent out to an unknown planet. Not many children lived through the attack as their capsules were being shot down by enemy waves. 3 or more capsules arrived on the unknown planet succesfully, and Riciao was one of them. The planet was a forest and also desert planet sort of speak. For the first few weeks, Riciao looked around for surviving sayians. For awhile he began losing hope of ever finding his bestfriend, Akura; however, it seemed Akura found him first. For their first week together, they made a final conclusion that no one else was alive besides them. During that week, they encountered alien life forms and was forced to defend themselves. These battles motivated them to train and find a way off the strange planet.

Akura Kin: Riciao's best friend and ally who traveled and trained with Riciao on the unknown planet as they grew up and grew stronger, later on becoming Super Sayians. The highest level they've exceeded is Super Sayian 3. Akura is a bit more powerful than Riciao.

Chapter: The Arrival

The sun began to set itself above the sky and the destined battle was about to begin between the two mightiest warriors on Earth in the rokcy terrain. Goku and Vegeta began raising their power levels and transformed into their Super Saiyan 2 forms. They both, with maliciuos smiles upon their faces, glared at each other.

_"Well Kakarot, let the battle begin."_

Goku clinching his fist, _"Yeah, ready when you are Vegeta."_

Vegeta leaned forward and charged towards Goku. Goku held and strong defense awaiting to retaliate the moment Vegeta struck a punch.

_"This is the day I've been waiting for Kakarot, this victory is mine!"_

_"Humph."_

Vegeta kicked Goku and followed up with a ki blast. Goku quickly evaded the blast after blocking the kick and teleported away from Vegeta, releasing mutiple ki blast at Vegeta's backside. Vegeta glided away from the incoming ki blasts and quickly unleashed a galick gun blast towards Goku. Goku released a quick kamehameha causing a collision between the two.

_*How did we get into this predicament_ _again; darn it.*_

_*Heh, Vegeta's a little stronger since the last this happened, and he might just win this one.*_

_"Kakarot, I don't plan on losing this time! HA!!"_

Vegeta rose his power level higher than Goku's for the moment and his galick gun began engulfing Goku's kamehameha.

_"Don't you dare hold out on me Kakarot. Use your fULL POWER!!"_

_"Alright, so be it!"_

Goku released more energy into the kamehameha and it was now equal to that of the galick gun. Vegeta disbanded the galick gun carrying some of its energy with and he appeared above Goku and released another galick gun. Goku's ability to use instant teleportation, he reappeared behind Vegeta and elbowed him into a huge boulder.

_"C'mon Vegeta, can't you do better than that?"_

The crater formed in the boulder began glowing a bright light.

_"BIG BANG ATTACK!!"_

A blue ball of lot shot out towrds Goku and he used instant teleportation to evade the blast. Vegeta launched out of the boulder, shattering it into pebbles, heading towards Goku. When they clashed, they began rush fist fighting. After that brief moment, their final clash ended with thier knees and sending out a shockwave.

_"Humph, Kakarot, your holding back on me aren't you?"_

Goku's comedic smile appeared and he answered_, "Actually, Vegeta, I'm not holding back at all."_

They kicked off each other and landed a couple of feet away from each other. Vegeta tightned his fist and began arguing with Goku.

_"Kakarot, stop toying with me and use your full strength. When you were fighting Buu, you were keeping up with his every move."_

Goku began scratching the back of his head, and the smile was on his face, _"Well, its been two years, Vegeta, and you've been training, and I have too, but not as much as you have."_

2 small dots in the sky towards the north began descending upon the Earth and Goku's smile withered away slowly and his hand came down. Vegeta looked towards Goku's target.

_"What is it Kakarot?"_

_"Two enormous energies just came to Earth."_

Vegeta turned around towards Goku, _"Then what are you waiting for Kakarot, lets see what this new energy is."_

Goku nodded his head and the both launched off towards the targets.

When they arrived, They both were in shock at what they saw.

_"This is impossible."_

_"How are any left?"_

2 Smoking sayian pods lay in their craters and opened slowly.

_"This impossible, no sayians should be alive except the ones living on earth."_

A sayian with the hairstyle of Goku's normal form, except it was silver, stepped out and the other kicked out the pod door and jumped out.

The two sayians stood by each other and dusted themselves off and Vegeta and Goku stood there in astonishment, suprised at the fact that there were still surviving sayiains out there. The 4 glared at each other.

**_TO BE CONTINUED....._**


End file.
